


Project Amor

by skyperson9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyperson9/pseuds/skyperson9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people like each other, they should be together. Mysterade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Amor

"For the last time Sherlock, it is just a brunch!" Molly screamed at the detective who was currently seated in his chair and reading a medical journal. She wished she could clonk him with the heaviest book she could lay her hands on.

"I told you Molly I do not know what meeting your mother would achieve. I've already deduced her from what I've heard from you" he said calmly.

"Well she cannot deduce her daughter's boyfriend for over a year. So she wants to meet you."

"All this commitment stuff is so dull. I'd rather do my experiments than try to impress your mother."

"Fine. Just fine. It's best that she doesn't meet you. Would have been best if I hadn't met you."

With that she went into their bedroom and banged the door shut.

Within few moments the door opened silently and Sherlock walked in, locking it behind him. Molly was sitting on the bed with her hands folded. They stared at each other for a brief moment before they burst into laughter.

"Ssh… Keep it down" Sherlock said but he was the one laughing loudly.

"Did that sound natural?" Molly asked.

"Of course it did. You, Molly Hooper, know how to throw a fit" the detective said, giving her a brief peck on her lips.

"Better inform the Watsons" she said and handed Sherlock his phone from his pocket.

He typed and sent the message.

Amor is go.

-SH

/-/-/-/-/-/

Molly walked hurriedly past the usual crowd on the sidewalk. The text said that he was already there at the pub for some time and she definitely didn't want to miss him.

She could see him as soon as she entered the pub.

"Greg?" she asked, as if in surprise.

"Molly? What are you doing here at this time of the day?" Lestrade asked.

Oh! No. She hadn't thought about that. She racked her head for a possible explanation for visiting a pub at eleven in the morning. "Uh..Um… Sherlock wanted some rare whiskey for an experiment" she said. It was quite a plausible one too.

Greg nodded his head like he could totally understand her.

"What are you doing here?"

"An old college friend of mine was supposed to meet me here. We just recently became friends on facebook. But there's no sign of him as of yet."

Molly allowed herself a smirk while Greg took a sip of his beer. That friend wouldn't be showing took a seat next to him and began to ask questions about his college.

Two hours later, Molly bid goodbye to him and walked with a grin and a bottle of whiskey back home.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The plan was going really well. Sherlock and Molly made it a point to fight at least thrice every day. Also Molly would 'somehow' end up running into Greg. It also helped that he came down to the hospital quite frequently regarding cases. Now was the time to up their game.

Mary Watson was always a woman on a mission. Be it helping her husband and his slightly manic best friend track down the bad guys or going to the supermarket. Even now she was on a mission, but it was a fun one.

She knocked on the door and smiled widely when Mrs. Hudson opened it.

"Mary, dear!" she gushed as she kissed her cheeks.

"Hello! Mrs. Hudson" she said hugging the old lady.

"Where's Lizzie?"

"Oh! Lizzie is with Harry and Johanna." Things had finally settled down between John and his sister. They had attended Harry's wedding and John had given her away.

"It's so great that those two made up. Just like me and my sister. Have I told you about her?"

Mary knew that if she said no it would lead to a full novel length conversation so she cut Mrs. Hudson before she could begin.

"Is Molly home?" she asked.

"Oh! Yes. She skipped work today. Poor thing." She then motioned for Mary to lean in.

"They have been fighting a lot" she whispered with worried eyes.

"That's why I'm here Mrs. Hudson. Don't you worry. I'll talk to her" she promised.

"Then you better go" she said shooing her upstairs.

The door was open as always. These two, seriously.

Molly looked up from her magazine as she heard the door open. She smiled brightly upon seeing her visitor and was about to give her a cheerful hello when Mary shook her head.

Oops. Rookie mistake.

"Hi! Mary" she said glumly. Mary gave her a thumbs up in approval.

"Hey! How are you holding up?" she asked, playing the part of the concerned friend to perfection.

"Not good" Molly continued in her sad voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hell yeah. That was the plan.

The next half hour was filled with Molly's fake sobs along with a long list of imaginary complaints on Sherlock.

"I don't know Mary. This is not what I thought it would be. I thought I was prepared but I'm not. Maybe moving in was a mistake."

"Honey! It's alright. These things happen. I still don't understand what you see in him anyway" that part was honest. Sure, Sherlock was gorgeous but gods he manages to get on each of your nerves.

Molly stuck her tongue out at that.

There was silence for a bit. Time to move in for the kill.

"Haven't you been out at all except for work?" Mary asked.

"No."

"Molly, you should have called sooner. You didn't have to deal with this alone" she chided.

"Oh! It's alright. Actually I've been speaking to Greg. He's very understanding."

"Greg Lestrade?"

"Yeah. He's a good listener and we have been talking a lot recently. Did you know we even like the same bands."

"Not to mention he's cute and single" Mary added with a wink.

"Mary!" Molly pretended to be shocked.

"Don't tell me you haven't considered him yourself" she said slyly.

"He is nice but Sherlock…"

"Molly you've been in love with Sherlock forever. You haven't even considered other guys. I really think you should give him a chance. By the looks of it he seems to like you too."

"Mmm..."

"You should really think about it."

"Okay" she acquiesced.

"Great!" she said giving Molly a hug. "I better get going. Lizzie would be starting to throw tantrums by now. Don't hesitate to call me."

After she left Molly turned to the bookshelf and smiled mischievously.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mycroft Holmes was a very busy man. When Sherlock said that he was the British government he hadn't been lying. But despite his many time consuming commitments he always took some time to keep an eye on his brother. Though they acted like they would rip each other apart, the brothers cared very deeply for each other. And one way for Mycroft to keep an eye on his brother was through spying on him. It was a grave intrusion on his privacy but then Sherlock had no such thing called privacy or self-preservation. He tended to take cases that could prove fatal to him. And he needed to make sure that didn't happen. Hence Mycroft didn't think twice when he had placed bugs in his baby brother's living room as soon as his brother started playing detective. Sure Sherlock would find some but not all.

He had been quite baffled when Sherlock began seeing the pathologist. Maybe his brother needed a goldfish after all.

He had rolled his eyes when the fighting had begun. Such petty things.

However his interest got piqued when Miss Hooper began to mention Greg Lestrade. He had followed her around with the help of public cctv cameras and was irritated to find them meeting quite a lot.

But today he was annoyed and angry after listening to what the bug had been relaying.

Mrs. Watson shouldn't be allowed to give any other advice apart from those concerning the security of the nation.

There was in no way that Miss Hooper would date his gold fish. He wouldn't allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! :)


End file.
